Only You
by Vandalism27
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto. Mereka menjadi saudara karena pernikahan orang tua mereka. Ibarat pohon, cinta Sasuke untuk Naruto sudah tumbuh sedemikian besar dan kuat, hingga tornado pun tidak bisa meruntuhkannya. Tapi masalahnya‒Naruto membencinya! SasuNaru! One Shot! DLDR XD


**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik MK seorang, saya hanya meminjam** _ **chara**_ **nya saja.**

 **.**

 **Only You © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : YAOI, SASUNARU, incest (?), One Shot, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Note : Untuk penyesuaian, saya membuat ayah mereka adalah Fugaku, dan ibu mereka adalah Kushina. Ibu kandung Sasuke tetap Mikoto, ayah kandung Naruto tetap Minato.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto. Mereka menjadi saudara karena pernikahan orang tua mereka.** **Ibarat pohon, cinta Sasuke untuk Naruto sudah tumbuh sedemikian besar dan kuat, hingga tornado pun tidak bisa meruntuhkannya. Tapi masalahnya‒Naruto membencinya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menatap bocah kecil dihadapannya. Bocah paling manis yang pernah dia lihat, dengan rambut pirang dan kulit berwarna tan, serta sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih yang selalu berkaca-kaca jika melihatnya.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya selalu ingin bersama dengan bocah kecil itu, selalu ingin membuat momen indah bersamanya. Tapi entah kenapa yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

"Sasuke, tolong kembalikan boneka Naruto, ya." Seorang wanita yang wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto‒hanya berbeda warna rambut, berujar dengan lembut, sambil membelai rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak bergeming. Dia tetap memperhatikan bocah yang mulai sesenggukan dihadapannya. Tangan kirinya memeluk boneka teddy bear kesayangan Naruto, tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya pada ibu tirinya, "Akan aku kembalikan kalau Naruto mau main denganku, Ma."

Bocah bernama Naruto itu tersentak. "Aku tidak mau main denganmu! Kau nakal, kau jahat!" Naruto berteriak. Matanya basah dan pipinya memerah, bibirnya bergetar pelan karena menahan isak tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengembalikan boneka jelekmu ini." Kemudian Sasuke meraih gunting yang tergeletak di meja, mulai merusak boneka kesayangan milik Naruto. Menggunting kaki dan tangan boneka malang itu.

Naruto terbelalak melihat boneka kesayangannya di rusak oleh Sasuke. Tangisnya makin kencang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, bahkan sampai aku dewasa nanti! Kau sudah mengambil mama! Dan kau tidak bersikap baik terhadapku! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Sasuke!"

Naruto segera berlari menuju ke kamarnya dan tidak mau keluar.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka menjadi saudara karena ayah dan ibu mereka menikah dan masing-masing sudah memiliki anak dari pernikahan sebelumnya. Fugaku memiliki Sasuke, dan Kushina memiliki Naruto.

Awalnya Naruto senang memiliki keluarga baru, tetapi rasa tidak sukanya muncul ketika melihat ibunya memperlakukan Sasuke dengan baik, bahkan ibunya pernah memarahinya karena kesalahan yang tidak dia perbuat. Semua itu gara-gara Sasuke! Ayah tirinya tidak jahat, dia selalu bersikap tegas apabila Sasuke berbuat nakal, dan tidak segan-segan memukulnya.

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, di saat mereka sudah menginjak remaja, Sasuke dan Naruto masih tidak akur. Sasuke dengan sifatnya yang selalu semena-mena dan usil, sedang Naruto dengan sikap acuh dan keras kepalanya.

Malam ini Sasuke dan Naruto bertengkar lagi.

"Kau kemanakan buku tugasku, hah? Kembalikan!" Naruto merasa darahnya mendidih mengingat Sasuke selalu menyembunyikan buku tugasnya, sehingga sering membuat dia dihukum di sekolah karena tidak bisa menunjukkan buku tugasnya.

"Buku tugas apa, Dobe? Aku tidak menyembunyikan buku tugasmu," Sasuke berujar santai, sambil tetap melanjutkan membaca komik yang baru dibelinya.

Naruto menatap geram, kemudian dia merebut komik Sasuke. "Kembalikan atau aku robek komik ini, Teme!" serunya, tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya, "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih?" Sasuke berteriak keras hingga kedua orang tuanya berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

"Hei, ada keributan apa ini?" Fugaku berusaha sabar dan menahan tangannya agar tidak melayang ke kepala anak lelakinya.

"Sasuke, Pa! Dia menyembunyikan buku tugasku!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan emosi.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Untuk apa juga aku menyembunyikan buku tugasmu selama itu, hah? Bukankah selalu aku kembalikan setelah selesai pelajaran?" Sasuke tetap membantah tuduhan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Mungkin kau yang lupa menyimpannya dimana." Ibunya berusaha menenangkan putra kandungnya itu.

Tapi sayangnya Naruto salah mengartikan ucapan ibunya.

"Mama membela dia?" Nada dingin dalam ucapan Naruto membuat ibunya terdiam. Melihat reaksi ibunya, emosi Naruto semakin menjadi. "Baiklah, Mama teruskan saja membela dia. Naruto pergi saja dari rumah ini."

Naruto segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Naruto, otomatis Sasuke segera mengejar adiknya itu. Perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Hei, Naruto! Mau kemana kau?!"

Naruto tidak mendengarkan seruan Sasuke. Dia terus berlari sampai keluar rumah. Saat menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Sasuke mengejarnya. Naruto panik, dan tanpa sadar berlari semakin kencang menuju ke jalan raya.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke jauh lebih cepat, ditahannya tangan Naruto. Dicekal kuat-kuat hingga Naruto tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarku, hah? Untuk mentertawakanku?!" Naruto tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya.

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Aku‒a-aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Sasuke berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi emosi Naruto yang meletup-letup.

Naruto menghentikan rontaannya. "Apa maksudmu, tidak ingin aku pergi? Bukannya kau membenciku, hingga kau selalu berbuat jahat padaku?"

Sasuke melebarkan matanya sedikit, kemudian berujar, "Kau mau tahu karena apa? Karena aku … aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dulu."

Jawaban Sasuke membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto seakan menjadi seperti batu. Matanya terbelalak lebar seperti habis melihat hantu. Sungguh, jawaban itu sama sekali tidak diduganya.

"Jangan membual dengan kalimat seperti itu, Sasuke. Aku bisa sangat membencimu." Naruto berkata lirih dengan nada super dingin. "Kita ini saudara!"

Sasuke masih belum mau kalah, "Kita sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah, dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu! Kau jahat!"

Dengan sekali sentakan kasar, Naruto berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Naruto terus berlari menyebrangi jalan raya, dan pada saat itu dari tikungan muncul sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Tidak sempat menghindar, tubuh Naruto pun terpental karena hantaman keras dari truk tersebut.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan Sasuke yang diliputi kekhawatiran serta berlinang air mata sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Sasuke duduk termenung di samping ranjang Naruto. Tangannya tetap setia menggenggam jemari Naruto. Kuat, namun tetap lembut sehingga tidak akan menyakiti Naruto yang begitu dicintainya sejak dia kecil.

Ayahnya mendekat dan duduk di sisi luar ranjang Naruto.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan sebelum Naruto kecelakaan itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia tetap memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang terdapat banyak luka lecet dan lebam itu.

"Kenapa kau mencintainya? Padahal kalian bersaudara. Ditambah, kalian berdua sama-sama laki-laki." Ayahnya bersuara lagi.

"Kami berdua tidak ada hubungan darah, Pa. Aku sudah sangat mencintainya sedari kami masih kecil dulu. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan gendernya. Aku hanya tahu aku mencintainya. Titik." Sasuke menjawab dengan pelan tapi mantap.

Ayahnya menghela napas. Sebenarnya ayahnya bukannya tidak sadar dengan perasaan lebih Sasuke pada Naruto, ayahnya hanya tidak menduga kalau perasaan Sasuke akan terus bertumbuh hingga mereka dewasa.

"Apa sebelumnya Naruto tahu kau punya perasaan lebih padanya?" Sasuke menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Aku baru memberitahunya saat di tepi jalan itu, Pa. Dan sepertinya dia kaget mendengar penyataanku, makanya dia lari ke tengah jalan untuk menghindariku." Sasuke menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. "Dan aku sangat menyesal setelahnya."

Sekali lagi ayahnya menghela napas.

"Terserah kau akan melakukan apa, Papa tetap tidak setuju kau berhubungan dengan Naruto melebihi kakak dan adik." Ayahnya berkata dengan tegas. "Bagaimana pun kalian adalah saudara."

Ayahnya meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, tetapi tertutup lagi karena cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan matanya. Kemudian dia mengerjapkan matanya untuk bisa beradaptasi. Ketika dia hendak bangkit, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Jangan bangun dulu, Naruto. Kepalamu terbentur keras sekali."

Naruto mengernyit ketika memperhatikan wajah-wajah orang yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Ada seorang pria dewasa mengenakan jas berwarna putih, lalu seorang pria lagi, didekapannya ada seorang wanita yang berlinang air mata. Lalu ada seorang pemuda tampan yang sekarang sedang mengelus sisi wajahnya yang tidak terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Naruto berdeham karena suaranya terdengar serak.

"Kau tertabrak truk, Naruto. Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan hingga bisa berlari ke tengah jalan raya begitu?" jawab pemuda yang dari tadi mengelusi wajahnya. Air muka pemuda itu menyiratkan penyesalan dan kekhawatiran.

"Kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama satu bulan, Naruto. Dan itu membuat kami semua mencemaskanmu," Pria dewasa yang mendekap wanita berambut merah ikut berbicara, "Terutama **kakakmu**." Ada penekanan pada kata 'kakakmu', yang membuat wajah pemuda tampan itu mengeras.

Naruto terlihat kebingungan, dia terlihat resah dan tidak nyaman.

"Um … apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Silahkan, kau ingin bertanya apa?" Naruto terlihat bimbang akan bertanya atau tidak, tapi dia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi siapa itu Naruto? Dan siapa kalian? Apa kalian mengenalku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana dari Naruto, membuat suasana di ruangan itu berubah tegang.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di depan kamar rawat Naruto bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, Naruto mengalami amnesia." Suara Fugaku memecah keheningan.

"Bagaimana mungkin Naruto melupakan kita semua? Bahkan dia melupakanku, aku ibu kandungnya." Kushina berujar lirih disela tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, Kushina. Mungkin ini menjadi cobaan untuk keluarga kita. Naruto akan mengingat kita semua, dan itu pasti." Fugaku mengusap lengan Kushina dengan lembut, untuk menenangkan hati wanita itu.

Kushina tersenyum lembut, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Sasuke. "Kemari, nak. Mama ingin memelukmu."

Sasuke mendekat tanpa kata, kemudian menyambut pelukan ibu tiri yang sudah dia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya itu. Mendekap erat, selain untuk menguatkan ibunya, juga untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya terpuruk.

"Jagalah Naruto setelah ini, Sasuke. Jadilah kakak yang baik untuknya."

Jantung Sasuke serasa diremas mendengar perkataan ibunya.

.

.

.

Hari ini Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Dan sekarang dia ada di kamarnya.

"Ini kamarku?" Tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Iya. Dan yang disebelah adalah kamarku. Pintu itu menghubungkan kamar kita." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah pintu penghubung di sebelah lemari pakaian Naruto.

"Kenapa ada pintu penghubung?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Karena kau dulu sangat penakut dan selalu merengek padaku jika malam hari kau tidak bisa tidur. Jadi kau memohon pada Papa untuk membuatkan pintu itu."

Naruto tertawa. Tawa yang tulus, dan Sasuke tidak pernah melihat tawa Naruto yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Naruto yang dulu begitu dingin, bahkan tersenyum padanya saja tidak pernah.

Lagipula apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak benar. Kebenarannya adalah, pintu itu Sasuke yang meminta untuk dibuatkan sewaktu dia masih kecil dulu, dengan alasan agar bisa bebas bermain dengan Naruto. Padahal alasan aslinya, Sasuke selalu mengendap ke kamar Naruto untuk memastikan adiknya itu sudah terlelap. Tentu saja melalui pintu penghubung itu, kalau lewat pintu kamar bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Fugaku.

Dan Sasuke menyukai perubahan sikap Naruto yang sekarang. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal. Naruto melupakan pernyataan cintanya waktu itu. Fakta menyakitkan lainnya, Naruto sudah terlanjur percaya bahwa Sasuke adalah kakak kandungnya, yang artinya sama sekali tidak boleh dicintai sebagaimana Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada yang berbeda. Jika biasanya yang duduk di ruang keluarga hanya mereka berempat, yaitu Fugaku, Kushina, Sasuke dan Naruto, kali ini menjadi lima orang. Ada tambahan seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan.

Naruto mengerut bingung ketika melihat wajah asing yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu.

"Hai, kau pasti Naruto, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu." Pemuda asing itu melemparkan senyum manis untuk Naruto.

Naruto tampak enggan menanggapi pemuda itu. Tapi demi kesopanan, dia membalas senyum pemuda itu. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa gugup ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda asing‒yang sayangnya‒berwajah tampan itu.

"Salam kenal, ya. Kau bisa memanggilku Shisui."

"Yeah, dan kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke." Sasuke menyeletuk dengan nada mencemooh.

Lelaki bernama Shisui itu menoleh pada Sasuke dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sejak kapan aku mengajakmu bicara?" bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian, seakan menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke mencibir. "Mau apa kau kemari, Playboy Mesum?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya terhadap Shisui, yang seenaknya bersikap sok ramah pada Naruto.

"Shisui akan tinggal di sini, Sasuke. Dia akan kuliah di kota ini dan tinggal bersama kita." Fugaku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, menggantikan Shisui.

Sasuke terperangah. "Bukankah dia kaya raya? Kenapa harus tinggal di rumah kita?" Protesnya.

Tapi sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak digubris ayahnya.

"Nah, Naruto. Ini Shisui, keponakan papa. Seperti yang kau dengar tadi, dia akan kuliah di kota ini dan tinggal bersama kita. Bersikap baiklah padanya, jangan seperti kakakmu, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

Parahnya, senyum itu sanggup menggetarkan hati Shisui, si Playboy cap Karung Beras‒begitu Sasuke menyebutnya, saking seringnya dia berkencan dengan gadis.

Dan celakanya, Sasuke menyadari gelagat aneh dari Shisui.

Sepertinya kehidupan Naruto tidak akan tenang seperti dulu lagi. Berhati-hatilah, Naruto!

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto. Mau berangkat sekolah, ya?" Sapa Shisui ketika berpapasan dengan Naruto di teras rumah.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, "Iya, Shisui-san." Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke gerbang. Dia sudah hafal bagaimana cara untuk sampai di sekolah, jadi sudah bisa berangkat sendiri.

Naruto memang sudah kembali ke kegiatannya seperti dahulu sebelum dia hilang ingatan, salah satunya bersekolah. Meski pun sedikit terkendala karena ingatannya yang terganggu.

Shisui menyeringai tipis. Kesempatan, nih. "Hei, bagaimana kalau aku antarkan ke sekolahmu?"

Naruto terdiam. Diantar Shisui? Sepertinya lumayan juga, mengingat sekarang kondisi badannya sedang tidak baik. "Baiklah, aku menumpang mobil Shisui-san, ya? Maaf merepotkan."

Jawaban dari Naruto ditanggapi senyum lebar penuh kemenangan. Tapi senyum itu tidak ditujukan untuk Naruto, melainkan sosok yang berdiri di belakang Naruto. Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri dari luar tampak datar dan biasa saja, tapi dalam hatinya murka luar biasa.

 _Awas saja Playboy tua itu jika melakukan hal-hal aneh pada Naruto_. Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sekarang jam istirahat. Naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan teman-teman Naruto senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Boleh aku pinjam Naruto sebentar?"

Tanpa dikomando, salah satu dari teman Naruto langsung mendorong bahu Naruto hingga tubuhnya berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-san. Pinjamlah dia sesukamu, lagi pula dia kan adikmu."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto setelah berterima kasih seperlunya pada teman-teman Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruto bingung, karena Sasuke mengajaknya ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

"Ada apa, Nii-san? Kenapa kemari?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih membelakangi Naruto.

"Hei, Nii-san ini kenapa? Jawab dong."

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. "Kenapa kau mau diantar oleh Shisui?" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada datar.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Memang kenapa, Nii-san? Shisui-san baik padaku, kok."

Bagai menyiram api dengan bensin, kemarahan Sasuke langsung tersulut. "Baik apanya? Apa kau tidak tahu semua itu hanya modus untuk mendekatimu!" bentak Sasuke emosi. Dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah membentak Naruto.

Naruto jadi bingung karena tiba-tiba dibentak oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa membentakku? Memang apa salahku, Nii-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan pelan, dia sadar Sasuke saat ini sedang emosi, jadi dia lebih baik mengalah saja.

Sasuke mengeratkan gerahamnya. "Jauhi Shisui, Naruto. Kau tidak tahu sudah berapa wanita yang hancur karena dia." Suara Sasuke melembut. Ada nada kepasrahan di sana. "Ku mohon, kalau kau ingin dekat dengan seseorang, pilih yang baik, jangan seperti dia."‒contohnya aku, tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tidak mungkin, kan. Shisui-san bukan tipeku, aku juga bukan tipenya Shisui-san. Lagipula, dia itu laki-laki, ya ampun." Naruto berjalan mendekat, kemudian menyentuh bahu Sasuke dengan Lembut. "Nii-san khawatir padaku, ya? Terima kasih."

Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang semula menunduk. Dia terkejut. Terkejut karena perkataan Naruto. "Khawatir bagaimana, maksudmu?" Perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak.

"Yeah, Nii-san kan kakakku. Wajar sih, kalau Nii-san tidak mengijinkanku berdekatan dengan orang yang‒well, seperti Shisui-san."

Sasuke diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebenarnya yang dia khawatirkan adalah‒dia tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Naruto berdekatan dengan orang lain, selain dirinya. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, karena dia tidak mungkin memberitahu semua kejadian sebelum Naruto kecelakaan, yaitu mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, sebagaimana seorang pria mencintai pasangannya.

Setidaknya bukan saat Naruto sedang dalam kondisi hilang ingatan. Karena saat ini, Naruto hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak kandung, bukan kakak tiri. Dia pasti menganggap semua ini tabu.

Mendesah pasrah, Sasuke mengajak Naruto kembali ke kantin "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kantin, sebelum jam istirahat berakhir. Kau belum makan, kan?"

Setelah itu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Mereka mampir dulu ke toko buku. Katanya, Naruto ingin membeli novel seperti milik temannya yang tadi dia baca sekilas. Novel itu bergenre fantasi dan petualangan, dan menurut Naruto novel itu keren.

"Kau mau beli apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke, dia berdiri dengan malas di belakang Naruto yang sibuk memilih novel. Sasuke sangat lelah dan mengantuk, karena tadi dia ada kegiatan ekskul basket di sekolah.

"Mencari novel yang tadi aku baca. Itu punya temanku, tapi aku malas meminjam jadi beli sendiri saja." Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak buku. "Nii-san capek, ya? Kalau begitu pulang duluan saja. Nanti aku pulang sendiri, bagaimana?"

Sasuke merengut mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Kau gila? Ini sudah jam setengah tujuh, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berkeliaran sendirian." Sasuke menggaruk belakang rambutnya, "Aku mau ke kafe sebelah, kalau sudah selesai kau kesana, ya. Aku mau minum kopi."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, Nii-san." Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian dia sibuk lagi dengan jejeran novel itu. Kalau ada satu kesukaan Naruto yang tidak berubah semenjak dia hilang ingatan, itu adalah: membaca buku.

Sasuke duduk di kafe itu setelah memesan secangkir kopi hitam favoritnya. Dia meneguk kopi itu pelan-pelan setelah sebelumnya dia tiup seperlunya. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling kafe, ternyata hari ini pengunjung kafe lumayan banyak. Dia sendiri kebagian tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Jadi dia bisa melihat kalau Naruto nanti berjalan ke kafe itu.

Sasuke hampir menjatuhkan kopi itu ketika dia melihat Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang laki-laki yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan mereka. Siapa mereka? Sok akrab sekali dengan Naruto!

Sasuke berjalan terburu-buru sampai menabrak pejalan kaki yang lain, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirkannya sekarang hanya Naruto.

"Naruto, sudah selesai beli novelnya?" suara berat Sasuke membuat ketiga kepala itu menoleh. Naruto tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke, berbeda dengan dua laki-laki itu. Mereka memandang Sasuke dengan tampang horror.

"Nii-san, ini teman sekelasku, namanya Suigetsu, dan yang ini temannya Suigetsu namanya Juugo. Mereka satu sekolah dengan kita."

Sasuke menatap dua wajah itu dengan pandangan tajam, "Ya, Nii-san tahu, seragamnya sama." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto, "Ayo, Mama sudah teleponku dari tadi, menyuruh segera pulang."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah kedua temannya, "Hei, aku pulang duluan, ya. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok!" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Kamu kenal baik dengan mereka?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di mobil.

"Mereka?"

"Itu, Sui dan siapa tadi?"

Naruto tertawa, "Suigetsu dan Juugo. Kan tadi sudah aku bilang, Suigetsu itu teman sekelasku, kalau Juugo anak kelas 1-C, aku baru berkenalan dengannya tadi."

"Oh, begitu." Jawab Sasuke singkat, jelas sekali nada tidak sukanya. "Mereka tidak minta macam-macam, kan?"

"Hah? Maksudnya, minta macam-macam?"

Sasuke berdecak jengkel, "Minta nomor telepon dan sejenisnya." Tanpa sadar Sasuke berbicara dengan nada ketus, membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

" … tidak,"

Naruto diam, keningnya masih mengerut. Dia heran dengan sikap kakaknya. Kakaknya itu sering sekali bersikap seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu, bukan kakak yang mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Seperti tadi, misalnya. Memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto berdekatan dengan anak laki-laki? Toh mereka hanya mengobrol, tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula, memangnya antara dua laki-laki bisa apa? Pikir Naruto dalam hati. Ckck, pikiranmu masih terlalu polos, nak!

Naruto menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di jendala mobil. Matanya menutup, tidak berapa lama kemudian deru napasnya terdengar teratur. Naruto ketiduran.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Sasuke melepas sabuk pengamannya, lalu mendekati Naruto. Tanpa ijin, dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan penuh cinta.

"Selamat tidur, My Prince."

.

.

.

Naruto mengucek matanya ketika dia terbangun di tengah malam. Cuaca di luar sedang buruk, hujan turun dengan sangat deras disertai angin kencang dan petir yang menggelegar. Naruto menutup telinganya dan meringkuk ketakutan ketika suara petir terdengar, hingga menggetarkan jendela kamarnya.

Naruto mulai menangis, dia takut sekali. Suara petirnya benar-benar menakutkan.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, dia turun dari kasur, lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu penghubung itu. Entah kenapa, Naruto terpikir untuk ke kamar Sasuke mencari perlindungan.

Seperti yang pernah Sasuke katakan, Naruto sering menangis ke kamar Sasuke jika ketakutan, dan mungkin ini sebabnya dia ingin ke kamar Sasuke sekarang. Naruto memutar kenop pintu, lalu menarik daun pintu itu. Beruntung, tidak terkunci.

Naruto masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Kamar ini rapi dan simpel, khas kamar lelaki. Hanya berisi satu meja belajar, satu kasur ukuran besar‒mengingat badan Sasuke memang tinggi besar, ada satu set televisi beserta dvd dan game, tumpukan dvd dan kaset-kaset lainnya ditumpuk dengan rapi di rak. Setelah puas melihat isi kamar kakaknya‒ini pertama kali dia masuk kesini setelah amnesia, Naruto melihat kakaknya sedang tidur bergulung selimut tebal. Heran, apakah suara petir itu tidak mengganggu tidurnya? Nyenyak sekali, pikir Naruto.

Naruto mendekati kasur Sasuke, lalu duduk di pinggirnya, "Nii-san? Bangun. Aku takut." Suara petir terdengar lagi, membuat Naruto menangis lagi. "Nii-san!" teriaknya pelan, karena kakaknya tidak juga membuka mata.

" … ngh, aku masih ngantuk, Ma. Lima menit lagi." Bukannya bangun, Sasuke malah mengigau. Naruto menyusut air di hidungnya, lalu memukul kepala Sasuke dengan agak keras hingga kakaknya terbangun, "Ouch! Apa yang‒Naruto? Sedang apa disini?"

Ditanya begitu Naruto malah merengek. "Aku takut, Nii-san. Di luar cuacanya jelek sekali. Aku takut petirnya," kata Naruto sambil sesenggukan. Dia sendiri heran, padahal dia laki-laki, tapi kenapa sama petir saja takut?

Sasuke yang segera sadar situasi segera memeluk tubuh itu dengan dekapan hangatnya, "Ssshh, tidak apa. Nii-san disini." Sasuke berkata lembut sambil mengelus punggung tegap Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Aku boleh tidur disini? Aku takut."

Sasuke mematung. Tidur disini … dia dan Naruto tidur di kamarnya? Entahlah, Sasuke antara senang tapi juga takut. Senang karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto ke kamarnya, bahkan berpelukan di atas kasur. Juga takut karena … dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa menahan diri. Hei, Sasuke itu pemuda normal yang juga punya kebutuhan biologis, tidur satu kasur dengan orang yang dicintainya sejak kecil pasti membuat dirinya tersiksa.

" … ya, boleh." Pada akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak mungkin juga dia mengusir adiknya yang sedang ketakutan begini. Ya, kan? Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan sesekali tidak masalah.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san." Naruto segera membuka selimut tebal itu, lalu berbaring nyaman di samping kakaknya.

Mereka berbaring di atas kasur Sasuke, dan secara naluri Sasuke memeluk Naruto. Ketika petir terdengar kembali, Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Pelukan hangat dari Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto tenang, hingga pemuda manis itu jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah damai Naruto ketika dia tertidur. Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan bola mata secerah langit, hidung mancung Naruto, bulu matanya yang panjang, pipinya yang sedikit berisi, dan bibirnya yang tipis dan merah, semua tidak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Sasuke makin maju, mendekati wajah Naruto. Bibir tipis milik Sasuke mendarat lembut di bibir Naruto. Bibir yang awalnya hanya menempel itu perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak, menghisap bibir milik Naruto. Setelah satu hisapan panjang, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya lalu beralih mengecup dahi Naruto yang sedikit tertutup poni.

"Selamat tidur, My Prince."

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, 'junior'nya yang tidak tahu malu itu malah menegak. Padahal hanya sebuah ciuman, batinnya. Dia tidak ingin Naruto tahu kalau dirinya ereksi karena adiknya sendiri. Bisa-bisa Naruto jijik padanya.

Tanpa Sasuke ketahui, di balik punggungnya, Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar …

"Ma, Naruto berangkat sekolah duluan, ya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Naruto berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Ketika dirinya baru turun untuk sarapan, Naruto sudah siap untuk berangkat. Ini sudah berlangsung selama beberapa lama, lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian Naruto tidur di kamarnya. Bahkan suatu waktu, Naruto sudah berangkat ketika dia baru turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan.

"Naruto, tidak berangkat bersama Sasuke? Itu dia sudah turun." Kushina bertanya, bingung melihat Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berangkat pagi.

Naruto menegang, lalu menoleh kaku, "Ah, tidak bisa. Naruto bisa terlambat nanti, ada tugas yang lupa tidak Naruto kerjakan semalam." Naruto memaksakan senyumnya lalu menoleh ke Sasuke, "Kita bertemu di sekolah saja, Nii-san. Aku duluan."

Naruto berlari, lalu segera masuk ke mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Naruto tidak bisa menyetir sendiri, dan dia malas naik kereta, jadi dia pakai supir ibunya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto?" Shisui yang baru turun bertanya, "Tumben sekali dia tidak berangkat bersamamu? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah bingung, "Entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini dia aneh, seperti menghindariku." Gumamnya. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

"Makanya, mandi yang bersih agar badanmu tidak bau. Naruto mungkin mual berdekatan denganmu karena bau badanmu." Shisui tergelak sambil berusaha menghindari tendangan Sasuke di bokongnya.

"Enak saja, aku tidak bau!"

Kushina tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka berdua yang tidak berubah dari kecil, "Sudahlah, berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Makanan sudah siap, nanti keburu dingin." Kushina menasehati kedua pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto duduk dengan gelisah di dalam mobil. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Yaitu, kenapa Sasuke malam itu menciumnya, tepat di bibir? Mana ada kakak laki-laki yang mencium adiknya dengan penuh perasaan begitu?

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, "Apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya? Semuanya jadi sulit, aku tidak bisa melupakan ciuman itu." gumamnya pelan. "Aku selalu malu jika berhadapan dengannya, setelah ini bagaimana caraku untuk menghindarinya, ya?" Naruto terus bergumam sambil menggigiti ibu jarinya.

Dia benar-benar bingung sekarang, entah kenapa dia merasa malu setelah Sasuke menciumnya di bibir, dia tidak sanggup menatap mata Sasuke.

"Seperti gadis yang habis dicium pemuda yang dia cintai saja." Gumamnya lagi, tapi kemudian dia membelalak sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Pemikiran barusan sangatlah gila, bagaimana bisa dia terpikir jatuh cinta dengan kakaknya sendiri? Apalagi, mereka sama-sama laki-laki! Ah, itu pasti hanya karena aku terbawa suasana setelah Nii-san menciumku‒batinnya.

Sampai di sekolah, Naruto selalu mampir dulu ke perpustakaan untuk bersembunyi, karena Sasuke pasti akan langsung mencarinya ke kelas. Sekali lagi, dia belum siap berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto kembali ke kelas setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi, dan benar saja, Sakura‒teman di bangku sebelah mengatakan jika kakaknya baru saja dari kelas ini mencari Naruto. Tapi Sakura tidak mengatakan Naruto kemana, karena memang Naruto tidak memberitahunya.

"Yeah, biarkan saja." Katanya pada Sakura.

Naruto membuka ponselnya yang bergetar karena sebuah pesan singkat, lalu membacanya. Dari Sasuke.

' _Temui aku di ruang gym nanti sepulang sekolah. Kalau tidak, aku akan membakar seluruh koleksi novelmu!'_

Naruto meringis membaca pesan dari Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin menemui Sasuke, tapi juga tidak ingin koleksi novelnya dihancurkan. Ya sudahlah, memang ini sudah saatnya dia bertemu Sasuke‒dan kalau beruntung dia bisa mendapatkan penjelasan.

Pulang sekolah, dengan malas Naruto berjalan ke ruang gym, untuk menemui Sasuke. Tapi ketika dia sampai disana, pemandangan yang dia lihat membuat hatinya panas.

Sasuke memeluk seorang gadis yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Sesekali tangannya mengelus punggung gadis itu. Oh, jadi ini yang ingin Sasuke tunjukkan padanya? Sialan. Lebih baik dia tidak usah datang!

Tunggu sebentar … kenapa dia marah kakaknya memeluk perempuan? Itu kan hak kakaknya. Kenapa dia merasa … kesal? Apakah dia cemburu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia hanya seorang adik, tidak mungkin, kan? Jadi, selama ini hanya dia saja yang memikirkan ciuman itu? Sasuke bahkan sekarang memeluk gadis lain. Sial. Seharusnya dia tahu itu.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia melihat Sasuke tampak salah tingkah ketika menyadari Naruto memperhatikan mereka. "Ini … tidak seperti kelihatannya. Kami hanya‒"

Sasuke menoleh pada gadis yang dia peluk tadi, lalu menyuruhnya untuk keluar ruang gym dengan alasan ada urusan keluarga yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Naruto. Sasuke mendekati Naruto, ketika dia akan menyentuh bahunya, Naruto malah menghindar.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto dingin, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mengingatkan Sasuke pada Naruto yang dulu.

Sasuke terdiam, dia memperhatikan wajah Naruto, "Ah, itu. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau menghindariku."

"Menghindarimu?"

Sasuke menghela napas, dia bingung mau mengatakan apa setelah kepergok memeluk perempuan lain di depan Naruto. "Aku tahu kau menghindariku, apa aku ada salah denganmu?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, untuk apa juga aku menghindarimu. Oh, apa yang tadi itu pacarmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sarkastik.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah bingung, "Bukan‒"

"Ah, sudah. Aku mau pulang, aku capek. Aku duluan, ya."

"Naruto!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat, agar adiknya itu tidak kabur lagi. "Aku tahu kau menghindariku! Katakanlah kalau aku ada salah, jangan menyiksaku dengan menjauh begini!"

"Hah? Menyiksamu?"

"Ya, kau menyiksaku dengan sikapmu ini!" Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, dia menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "Sudahlah, hentikan sikap kekanakanmu ini. Kau kan sudah punya pacar. Urus saja pacarmu sana."

Hilang sudah kesabaran Sasuke. "Dia bukan pacarku! Demi apa, dia itu bukan siapa-siapaku!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke membentak Naruto dengan nada tinggi, membuat Naruto kaget.

"Lalu kenapa kau memeluknya, hah?" Naruto ikut terpancing emosi, Sasuke tidak pernah membentaknya dengan keras begini. Air matanya hampir jatuh, tapi berusaha dia tahan. "Atau jangan-jangan kau ini sebenarnya playboy seperti Shisui? Dasar serigala berbulu domba! Sok cuek tapi sebenarnya kau mau juga kalau ditawari gadis cantik!"

Sasuke meradang mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Ya, dia pacarku, puas kau?!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dia suka malah mengatainya playboy, padahal melirik orang lain pun tidak pernah. Dari kecil, hatinya sudah terpaku untuk Naruto seorang.

Dada Naruto naik turun menahan emosi setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Sialan, kau! Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, sekarang kau melakukannya dengan gadis lain? Dasar rendahan! Menjauh dariku mulai sekarang!"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa, hah?!"

Mata Naruto memicing tajam, "Kau menciumku malam itu, brengsek!"

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke hingga laki-laki berbadan tegap itu mundur beberapa langkah, setelah itu Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam di ruang gym. Dia berusaha mengatur napasnya, meredakan emosinya yang sempat meledak karena Naruto. Juga berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang syok. Ternyata … Naruto mengetahui jika malam itu Sasuke mencium bibirnya. Astaga, apa yang sudah dia lakukan? Sekarang Naruto pasti membenci dirinya‒jijik dengan dirinya.

Mengingat fakta jika sekarang Naruto hilang ingatan, dia pasti tidak ingat kalau Sasuke bukanlah kakak kandungnya. Sasuke hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki yang kebetulan menjadi kakaknya karena pernikahan orang tua mereka. Sasuke bukan kakak kandung Naruto!

Mata Sasuke berkaca-kaca. Dia mengalami penolakan ini lagi. Dan parahnya, dari orang yang sama pula. Salahkah dia mencintai Naruto? Apa dia sebaiknya menyerah saja?

Dengan wajah putus asa, dia mengambil ponsel di sakunya, lalu menghubungi seseorang. "Karin? Aku berubah pikiran‒yeah, aku mau jadi pacarmu."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, pada saat makan malam, suasana yang kelewat dingin terasa di ruang makan keluarga itu. Tidak ada celoteh Naruto yang menceritakan tentang sekolahnya, atau pun pertengkaran konyol antara Sasuke dan Shisui, atau pun saling lempar ejekan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hening.

Dan itu membuat ketiga orang yang ada di rumah itu heran.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Kenapa diam begitu? Biasanya kau cerewet sekali." Shisui berusaha mencairkan ketegangan di meja makan itu. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, Naruto tetap diam.

Shisui masih belum menyerah, dia mengalihkan fokusnya ke Sasuke. "Kau bertengkar dengan Naruto, ya? Tumben sekali kau tidak menggoda Naruto?" tanya Shisui, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum jahil, "Hmm, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?" Shisui hanya bermaksud menjahili Sasuke, karena biasanya pemuda tempramen itu langsung menyangkal dengan nada tinggi, apalagi kalau di depan Naruto. Sebagai teman masa kecil Sasuke, Shisui sangat mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto.

Tapi, seringai jahil Shisui menghilang ketika Sasuke menjawab pelan, "… Iya, aku sudah punya pacar."

"Kau serius?" Kushina yang juga kaget terlihat antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu dia berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku sudah kenyang, mau ke kamar dulu. Terima kasih makanannya."

Naruto memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang menjauhi meja makan, lalu menaiki tangga hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Naruto juga memperhatikan ekspresi lega yang terpancar dari wajah kedua orang tuanya. Kenapa mereka sesenang itu hanya karena anaknya punya pacar? Lalu Naruto melirik Shisui, ekspresinya malah lebih aneh lagi, dia terlihat berpikir keras, sampai mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Untunglah, Sasuke sudah punya pacar sekarang." Kata Fugaku, jelas sekali kelegaan terpancar dari nada bicaranya.

Sang istri mengiyakan, "Iya, sepertinya sekarang dia sudah bisa melupakan perasaannya pada‒" Kushinanya tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, seperti orang yang kelepasan bicara.

"Kalian semua kenapa, sih? Aneh sekali, hanya karena Nii-san sudah punya pacar."

"Ah, tidak. Kami hanya senang. Ayo, habiskan makananmu."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara makannya, meskipun dalam hati dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap keluarganya malam ini. Tapi Naruto memilih untuk diam.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!" sapaan centil itu berasal dari Karin, teman sekelas Sasuke yang menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda dingin itu. Sempat ia tolak, tapi pertengkarannya dengan Naruto membuatnya frustasi dan memutuskan untuk menerima Karin. Kasihan, gadis cantik itu menjadi korban pelarian Sasuke.

"Ya." Balas Sasuke datar.

Sejak kejadian di ruang makan itu, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi renggang. Sasuke memilih untuk sibuk belajar atau latihan basket, terkadang juga pergi berdua dengan Karin untuk melupakan Naruto, tapi dia selalu menolak untuk naik mobil milik Sasuke. Mereka selalu naik mobil Karin. Sasuke punya alasan khusus untuk itu.

Tapi sekeras apapun Sasuke mencoba, dia tidak bisa melupakan Naruto. Cinta yang sudah dia pupuk dari kecil, sudah mengakar dengan kuat di hatinya. Ibarat pohon, cinta Sasuke untuk Naruto sudah tumbuh sedemikian besar dan kuat, hingga tornado pun tidak bisa meruntuhkannya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia berusaha keras menjauh dari Sasuke untuk melupakan ciuman Sasuke malam itu. Entah kenapa ciuman itu sangat membekas diingatannya, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Naruto merasa harus menjauhi Sasuke, dia tidak ingin menyusahkan kakaknya dan pacar barunya dengan kehadirannya. Naruto tidak bodoh, dia tahu dia memiliki perasaan khusus untuk kakaknya itu. Lagi pula itu salah, itu tidak boleh. Sasuke adalah kakak kandungnya, ditambah mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

"Hei, Naruto. Lihat! Aww sedih sekali melihat Sasuke-senpai sudah punya pacar, Karin-senpai lagi. Cantik sekali dia. Aku jadi iri, mereka mesra sekali."

Naruto mendengus jengkel. Lagi lagi dia melihat kakaknya bersama pacarnya. Kenapa mereka ada dimana-mana sih? Tidak di perpustakaan, tidak di ruang gym, tidak di kantin, selalu ada mereka. Dan sekarang‒mereka jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan untuk pulang bersama! Memang sih, kalau pacaran itu serasa dunia milik berdua.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh ketika ada yang memanggilnya. "Oh, Shion. Ada apa?" dia mengerut bingung ketika salah seorang temannya menghampirinya sambil terengah-engah. Dia dari arah gerbang pula, untuk apa dia kembali ke sekolah dan mencarinya?

"Ada yang mencarimu," kata Shion ketika dia sampai di depan Naruto. Napasnya memburu, jarak dari gerbang sekolah memang lumayan. "Ada yang mencarimu disana." Tunjuk Shion ke arah gerbang.

Naruto membeku ketika menyadari siapa yang mencarinya. Mulutnya menganga, matanya membelalak seakan sedang melihat hantu. "Hei, aku duluan, ya? Kalau aku tidak cepat menghampiri orang itu, bisa tamat riwayatku!" tanpa mengindahkan protesan kedua temannya, Naruto berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda yang melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto berdebat dengan pemuda itu, bahkan sampai memukul lengannya. Naruto menyeret pemuda itu menjauhi sekolah karena merasa terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan mata Sasuke yang mengawasi punggungnya, bagaikan tatapan predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke melirik Karin yang menggelayuti lengannya dari sudut matanya. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat. Jelas sekali dia penasaran dengan siapa Naruto pergi tadi, karena seingatnya Naruto tidak pernah punya teman berandalan seperti tadi.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang merasa sudah cukup jauh berjalan segera melepaskan tangannya dari lengan pemuda tadi, "Hei, apa maksudmu datang ke sekolahku?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, bermaksud mengintimidasi tapi gagal total karena pemuda tampan itu malah tertawa, "Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maaf, tidak ada yang lucu." Pemuda itu merogoh kantung celananya, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Ini, kemarin kau menjatuhkan ini."

"Ah! Buku siswaku! Pantas saja aku cari tidak ada!" Naruto bersiap menerima buku berukuran kecil itu, tapi pemuda tadi menariknya kembali, "Hei!"

Pemuda itu tertawa lagi, "Tidak semudah itu, Naruto. Kau harus memberiku imbalan yang setimpal." Pemuda itu memutar-mutar buku siswa ditangannya, dia segera menyela ketika melihat gelagat Naruto yang hendak memberinya uang, "Aku tidak perlu uangmu, Bodoh!"

Naruto tidak jadi mengambil dompetnya, "Lalu apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Hmmm … bagaimana kalau kencan? Kemarin aku sudah menolongmu, dan sekarang aku sudah mengembalikan buku siswamu. Aku harap kau tidak menolak." Katanya, seringai jahil hadir di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan orang asing. Apalagi laki-laki." Jawab Naruto ketus. Serius, Sasuke bisa membunuh orang ini kalau‒ah, Naruto lupa. Sasuke sekarang sibuk dengan pacarnya. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas, "Terus sekarang maumu apa?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Okay. Pertama, perkenalkan namaku Sasori. Aku sudah tahu namamu‒Naruto. Dan sekarang, ikut aku ke kafe? Aku akan mentraktirmu. Bagaimana?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Dia memperhatikan orang yang bernama Sasori ini. Rambutnya merah acak-acakan, tapi kulitnya putih bersih. Tingginya lumayan. Masih lebih tinggi Sasuke dan Shisui, sih. Naruto sendiri terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan seluruh laki-laki di rumahnya‒oh, ibunya juga tidak terlalu tinggi, sama seperti Naruto.

Dari pengamatan singkatnya, Naruto menilai pemuda di depannya ini tidak buruk juga, setidaknya jika dibandingkan dengan pacar Sasuke, dia tidak kehilangan muka. Masalahnya pacar Sasuke cantik, dia juga harus mendapatkan pacar yang tampan, dong! Eh, tunggu. Naruto kan laki-laki! Mau bagaimana lagi, ini kan fanfiksi BL.

Naruto menghela napas, " … baiklah. Tapi awas kalau kau macam-macam denganku, aku buat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu!"

Sasori tergelak, "Kalau aku berniat macam-macam, untuk apa aku menolongmu kemarin?"

Memang benar, kemarin ketika Naruto pulang larut malam karena keasyikan bergosip dengan Sakura, Naruto dicegat oleh gerombolan pria tidak dikenal. Mereka memaksa Naruto untuk menyerahkan harta benda sekaligus berbuat tidak senonoh pada dirinya. Saat Naruto merasa inilah akhir dari segalanya, datanglah Sasori yang menghajar seluruh pria berbadan besar itu sendirian.

Naruto tidak berani menceritakan itu pada keluarganya, dia tidak ingin membuat tempat tinggalnya banjir darah. Seandainya dia sedang dalam situasi seperti biasa bersama Sasuke, pasti malam itu Sasuke akan mengomel lalu menjemputnya. Sasuke selalu mengutamakan keselamatannya di atas segalanya.

Tapi …

Itu dulu. Sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Atau itu yang dia pikirkan. Pada kenyataannya, malam itu ibunya menasehatinya di dalam kamar, agar tidak pulang selarut itu lagi. Menurut ibunya, Sasuke seperti orang gila yang kehilangan harga karun. Dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu, sambil menelepon teman-teman Naruto yang dia kenal. Dia juga menelepon Sakura, tapi Sakura bilang Naruto sudah meninggalkan rumahnya tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Salahkan ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai, keluarganya jadi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Akhirnya Sasuke yang sudah putus asa berniat menelepon polisi, kalau saja Naruto tidak muncul sambil memeluk tas dengan erat di depan pintu.

Saat itu Naruto melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam, awalnya dia tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi setelah mendengar dari ibunya, ternyata Sasuke masih peduli padanya, tapi karena akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka sedang renggang, Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perhatiannya seperti dulu. Gengsi, mungkin?

"Hei, kenapa kau senyum senyum sendiri begitu?" Sasori mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap wajah Naruto dengan heran. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kafe, seperti yang tadi dikatakan Sasori, dia mentraktir Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng, pipinya sedikit bersemu karena ketahuan melamun. "Tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kepikiran sesuatu saja." Naruto menyuapkan cheesecake yang dia pesan ke mulutnya, lalu bergumam, "Enak sekali kue ini, aku mau pesan lagi ah, untuk di rumah nanti."

"Pesan lagi?"

"Ya. Tenang saja, aku bayar sendiri kok."

"Bukan begitu, kau tidak takut gemuk?" Kata Sasori, "Kakak perempuanku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh kue seperti ini karena dia takut gemuk."

"Oh, kau punya kakak perempuan?" tanya Naruto, "Dan FYI, aku bukan perempuan, aku laki-laki, tahu!"

Sasori mengangguk, "Ya, tapi sudah menikah. Sekarang aku jadi anak tunggal di rumah." Jawab Sasori. "Aku tahu kau laki-laki, tahu. Dan aku gay." Sasori tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Naruto.

"Kau gay?!"

Mereka mengobrol dari A-Z, dari yang penting sampai tidak penting. Naruto baru menyadari kalau Sasori adalah teman yang asyik dan enak diajak bicara, apalagi bercanda. Karena keasyikan mengobrol, Naruto sampai lupa waktu.

"Astaga, sudah jam tujuh. Aku pulang duluan ya, Sasori. Kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi." Naruto segera membereskan barang-barangnya, lalu bersiap meninggalkan kafe.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Sasori.

Naruto menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Ah tidak usah. Ini masih jam tujuh, jalanan masih ramai. Terima kasih tawarannya, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok. Bye, Sasori!"

Naruto melangkah ke rumah dengan hati yang ringan. Dia senang bisa menemukan teman yang asyik diajak mengobrol seperti Sasori. Kalau Sakura dan Sasori disatukan, pasti mereka akan jadi pasangan yang unik. Naruto jadi berpikir untuk memperkenalkan Sakura ke Sasori. Ah, tapi sayang sekali Sasori tidak berminat pada wanita.

Naruto sampai di rumah tiga puluh menit kemudian, dia melihat ibunya menonton televisi sendirian.

"Mama kenapa sendirian? Yang lainnya mana?"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang, nak? Papamu sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota, jadi selama beberapa minggu ini tidak bisa pulang. Shisui sepertinya pergi bersama pacarnya. Kalau kakakmu ada di kamarnya. Ah, kau sudah makan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sudah Ma, Naruto sudah kenyang tadi makan di kafe bersama teman. Naruto ke kamar dulu, ya?"

Setelah berpamitan pada Kushina, Naruto segera naik ke lantai atas. Sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya, dia memperhatikan pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup rapat. Tidak ada suara dari dalam sana, mungkinkah kakaknya sudah tidur?

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap, lalu meraba-raba saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Naruto hampir saja menjerit ketika melihat kakaknya ternyata duduk diam di atas kasurnya.

"Astaga, kau membuatku kaget setengah mati!" serunya sambil mengelus dadanya yang berdetak kencang. "Sedang apa kau di kamarku? Keluar sana, aku mau ganti baju!"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah tetap diam sambil memperhatikan Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke duduk tegak sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto jadi takut.

Menyadari Naruto yang takut padanya, Sasuke turun dari kasur lalu menghampiri Naruto yang mengkeret di dekat pintu yang tertutup. Sasuke menghimpit Naruto, menjepit tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu diantara badannya yang besar dan pintu di belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang?" ucap Sasuke dengan suara serak.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang marah. Entah pergi kemana keberaniannya, "A-aku pergi bersama seorang teman ke kafe."

"Teman? Laki-laki tadi itu? Sejak kapan kau punya teman seperti itu?"

"Dia temanku, Nii-san, sungguh."

Sasuke memperhatikan kepala adiknya, karena Naruto sekarang sedang menunduk. Tinggi badan Naruto yang hanya sampai dagunya, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto, tapi dari nada suaranya yang sedikit bergetar dia tahu adiknya itu takut.

Sasuke tidak peduli, dia benar-benar tidak terima Naruto jalan bersama dengan laki-laki lain, apalagi tadi mereka bergandengan tepat di depan matanya. Apa Naruto tidak menghargainya? Tidak menghargai cinta yang selama ini Sasuke berikan untuknya?

"Aku tidak peduli dia siapa, jauhi dia. Jangan pernah menggandeng laki-laki lain di depan mataku, seperti tadi."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mendongak, menatap wajah Sasuke yang tanpa ekspresi, tapi begitu melihat matanya, Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang terluka. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau ada masalah dengan pacarmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak ada pacar."

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah putus dengan Karin, kalau itu maksudmu dengan pacar. Aku memutuskan untuk berpisah dengannya, karena aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya."

Naruto menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Astaga. Jadi kau bersedih karena itu? Maafkan aku Nii-san, aku tidak tahu‒"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Naruto balas memeluk kakaknya, sesekali menepuk punggung kakak tersayangnya yang sedang patah hati itu.

"Aku tidak sedih karena itu, bodoh."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu tiba-tiba, memegangi kedua pundak Naruto dengan tangannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" serunya frustasi. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menyiratkan kebingungan, Sasuke merasa tidak punya pilihan lain. "Aku cemburu."

"Cemburu pada‒" Naruto lagi-lagi bungkam karena Sasuke menyelanya, kali ini dengan ciuman di bibir. Naruto yang kaget hanya bisa mematung, tapi entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Naruto malah menikmati ciuman itu tanpa berusaha menolak.

"Kau tahu artinya itu, kan?" Kata Sasuke, setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pemuda itu sekali lagi mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Naruto, "Aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto membeku. Dia tidak menyangka akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari kakaknya sendiri. "T-tapi kita saudara, Nii-san! Sadarlah!"

"Kita bukan saudara kandung, Naruto!"

Naruto terdiam lagi, kali ini dengan wajah syok yang teramat sangat. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau‒dan aku, kita bukan saudara kandung!" kata Sasuke lagi, dia mulai frustasi. Apakah memang cintanya tidak layak? Hingga semuanya tidak merestui, bahkan Naruto sendiri‒entah hilang ingatan atau tidak, selalu menganggap cintanya menjijikkan. Mereka bukan saudara kandung!

Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto, kali ini dengan lembut, berusaha menyampaikan rasa cintanya untuk Naruto.

" … ngh, kepalaku sakit, Nii-san." Naruto menutup matanya sambil mengernyit, seperti menahan sakit. "Aaah, s-sakit sekali‒" Naruto mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya, sambil merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Naruto, ada apa? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke merasa aliran darahnya berubah sedingin es, ketika menyadari tubuh Naruto melemas, pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto!"

Mereka semua menunggu dengan cemas Naruto yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Lingkaran gelap di bawah mata Sasuke membuktikan bahwa dia tidak tidur semalaman, tetap setia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Bahkan tawaran Kushina untuk pulang ke rumah tidak dia hiraukan.

Dia hanya akan meninggalkan Naruto sebentar untuk ke toilet, setelah itu dia kembali memandangi wajah tidur Naruto.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya hampir meledak ketika merasakan jari-jari Naruto bergerak di genggamannya. "Naruto? Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?"

" … ngh, aku dimana?" Naruto bangkit perlahan dari posisi berbaringnya, dengan dibantu Sasuke. "Rumah sakit?" tebaknya, setelah memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lega, lalu duduk lagi di kursinya, "Kau tiba-tiba pingsan, membuat aku takut saja." Kelegaan terpancar jelas dari wajah kusut Sasuke, "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

Diperhatikan seperti itu, membuat kekhawatiran Sasuke muncul kembali, "Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Sedang apa kau disini, dengan muka kusut begitu, bikin mataku sakit saja! Gara-gara kau aku kecelakaan, sialan!"

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, membuat Sasuke tersentak. Pandangan matanya, cara bicaranya, dan sikapnya … "Naruto, kau‒"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah ingat semuanya."

"Naruto, kau sudah bangun, nak?" suara ibunya yang terdengar dari pintu, membuat atensi Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit teralihkan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sayang? Ada yang sakit? Kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Bikin khawatir saja."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Aku baik, Ma. Tapi maaf, bisakah Mama memberikan aku waktu, untuk bicara berdua dengan laki-laki tengik ini?"

"Eh? Naruto, kenapa kau bicara begitu pada kakakmu‒" sang ibu tersentak, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, "Astaga!" perempuan paruh baya itu membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya, "Ingatanmu kembali? Astaga!"

"Oh yeah, astaga. Jadi, bisa Mama beri aku waktu?"

Kushina mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ya, nak. Silahkan. Tapi jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit, ya?" setelah mencium kening Naruto, Kushina melempar senyum pada Sasuke, lalu keluar dari kamar inap Naruto.

Setelah memastikan mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar, Naruto buka suara. "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan cinta padaku‒sampai menciumku di kamar segala? Jelaskan." Kata Naruto dengan nada memerintah. Inilah Naruto yang asli.

Sasuke menatap wajah pucat Naruto, lalu menghela napas, "Seperti yang aku katakan‒aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Itu saja, tidak ada penjelasan lainnya."

Naruto diam, dia beralih menatap selimut biru yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dicintai Sasuke? Pemuda yang awalnya dia benci setengah mati, bahkan membuat dirinya kecelakaan sampai amnesia. Apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, setelah semua kejadian yang dia alami bersama Sasuke?

Kakaknya yang ternyata over protective, kakaknya yang ternyata perhatian dan selalu mengutamakan keselamatannya, kakaknya yang baik dan tampan, kakaknya yang‒mencintainya. Semua itu baru dia ketahui setelah amnesia. Naruto sedikit bersyukur tentang keadaannya itu. Sekarang setelah ingatannya kembali, Naruto sudah paham kalau mereka bukanlah saudara kandung.

Pertanyaannya sekarang: apakah dia juga mencintai Sasuke?

Dia yang cemburu pada kakaknya yang menggandeng wanita lain, dia yang tiba-tiba bad mood ketika pacar kakaknya berkunjung ke rumah untuk menjemput Sasuke, dia yang merasa senang ketika kakaknya cemburu pada laki-laki yang mendekatinya. Oh, ya ampun. Naruto sampai pada satu kesimpulan‒dia juga mencintai kakaknya; Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin dengar jawabanku?" tanya, setelah sekian menit melamun.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi, terdengar frustasi. "Ya‒dan tidak. Aku belum siap kau tolak. Tidak setelah kau membalas ciumanku."

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba terasa panas, "A-apa-apaan kau?! Kapan aku balas c-ci-ciumanmu?" Jawab Naruto, berusaha galak tapi malah suaranya semakin mengecil di ujung kalimat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada selimutnya lagi, lalu meremas selimut malang itu.

Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat reaksi Naruto, "Sudahlah, kalau suka, bilang saja." Goda Sasuke. Wajah Naruto yang merona adalah hal yang langka, dan Sasuke masih waras untuk tidak melewatkan pemandangan manis ini. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Dengan wajah cemberut Naruto menjawab, "Ya, aku juga suka padamu, Nii-san. Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Eh?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak siap dengan kalimat barusan. Uh-oh, wajahnya ikut merona. "Jadi begitu. Aduh, aku jadi ikut malu." Meskipun Sasuke berusaha menutupi mulutnya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lebar, tapi Naruto tetap bisa melihatnya.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku sudah menunggu berapa lama untukmu membalas pernyataan cintaku, hah?!"

"Mana aku tahu! Dan aku tidak peduli!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Sasuke. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, kenapa kau tidak pernah mau menjemput Karin sewaktu kalian masih pacaran, Nii-san? Selalu Karin yang menjemputmu."

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan tidak terduga Naruto. "Well, sebenarnya alasannya sederhana. Aku tidak ingin ada perempuan lain, selain kau dan mama yang boleh duduk di depan‒disampingku, apalagi di mobilku."

Jawaban yang menurut Sasuke sederhana, tapi nyatanya mampu membuat wajah Naruto merah padam. "Oh, begitu. Terus? Sekarang kita pacaran?"

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Naruto. Dia mengelus pipi tan yang sedikit pucat itu lembut, mereka saling tatap‒yang untuk pertama kali Sasuke melihat sorot lembut dari mata biru yang dulu selalu memandangnya dingin itu. Pemuda tampan itu pelan pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto‒

BRAK!

‒Oops, tapi setan pengganggu itu keburu muncul duluan.

"NARUTOOOO! KAU SUDAH SADAR!"

"Sialan kau, Shisui! Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu moment romantisku dengan Naruto!"

FIN


End file.
